She's Got That Solar Flair
by AlchemicNinja26844
Summary: After a traumatic event, a human girl gains a Red Lantern ring, vows to use it to help her friends, and fight her enemies, but in this universe the two can be hard to distinguish, can she do all that and finda way to HER Earth? *This is still being strongly edited (thing's need to be added in between parts still) I just wanted to get all my work out here for people to comment on.
1. Chapter 1

The Hateful Beginning.

Being a Red Lantern wasn't as glamorous as Green, or Blue. It was a bitter, and lackluster existence for many. Filled with the sick joy that comes with ending another life. There was only one requirement for becoming a Red Lantern. To be filled with an unbridled rage in the presence of the great Atrocitus, and deemed worth enough to be drafted into his army.. Traveling though the cosmos to strengthening his army of darkness to take back what he had lost so long ago. He was intrigued when a surge of anger flowed into his screen view.

Never had he felt such rage when passing an Earth like he had now, sure many had anger and hate within them, but this one...Was shining brighter than any other...He had never had a human sided with him...If the Green Lanterns could have them, then why couldn't he? Though part of him thought it would be pointless to do so humans were weak compared to many other creatures of the vast univers. Regardless he let slip a ring down to the one who was being consumed by her anger...

Blood...Blood...All over the road, blaring lights and screaming. He could see her pulling herself from the vehicular wreckage cursing the one who had cause it. Loved one's lives dashed in front of her their lifeless bodies ripped and throw from the crash site from this 'drunk drive' but all she could do was curse him, and wish death upon him and the while the pain of a broken arm, and ribs countless cuts from glass and steel mared her body were nothing compared to the anger coursing through her veins ,nothing else mattered to her blinding my her growing rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed while forcing herself up to stand to face the man who unlike the others was barely injured at all, stumbling along the road with other cars speeding by and some stopped to see what had happened, to the cars that were flipped over, and smashed side ways into a tree on the side of the road, blood pooling around the asphalt. "I'll follow you to the ends of this earth and hold your still beating heart in my hand!" She rambled on, letting her hate talk for her squinting at the other human that was a a stumbling blur to her as she barely noticed the blood dripping down from her forehead and over her left eye. "I rip you into pieces with my bare hands you bastard!" she continued shouting.

Far above all of this, just outside this Earths atmosphere, Atrocitus rubbed his chin snearing down, watching the scene unfolded, a ring in a bowl filled other just like it started to glow floating up and out a small hole he allowed to open up for it... This would be interesting for him to watch...

As the ring had floated down to the world below, her rants continued till it was in front of her. She stoped her rant as the ring came into view. Would she accept it? Other humans wandered closer the ring's bright red glow confusing them, and her as she seems to notices and focus on the the small red item floating in front of her. Her body worked on it's own, her mind starting to blank out due to suffering from a concoction. Did she grasp what it was? The power being offered to her... "Take it." A voice whispered to her from the ring. "And let your hate fill your soul, let him pay fro what he has done...Think it..And it shall be. " Her hands cupping out to it feeling anger being fueled more as the ring settled in her palm. Power radiate off it as she looked from it to the man. Who wasn't even paying attention to her threats, on lookers faint mumerring was like white noise to her.

Before she realized what she was doing, she had slipped the ring upon her ring finger energy quickly flowing around her in dark red wisps. The pain of her loss filled her mind as did the power of the ring, In mere moments as the thoughts came to her mind, the man dead...But how? It had to be something horrible...being ripped to shreds by..by wolves...Or ripped in half, drowning in water, sharp spines riddling his stupid unharmed body... No something even more painful...She clenched her hands to her chest, closing her eyes tightly, letting the thought of what she wanted to take over her mind the ring glowed brightly and in a instant the Red wisps flowed quicker around her, engulfing her in its blinding red light, like fire. The man who now took some notices of her or the now human covered in the bright red flames. Before he could even blink, she stretched out her hand that bared the Red ring and from it the flames around her flashed out toward the man consuming in him in the burning light, screams of agony filled her head he was begging for his life, but it would not help him as he ran attempted to roll the searing flames from his body, it filled her with joy to see him perish before her. Other people screams joined in at the carnage they were witnessing, they quickly fled in there vehicles not wanting to be next.

She could feel herself smiling manically at the site of the blurry man now dead on the ground burned to a black crisp, unrecognizable mass that was once another human being. The flames vanished, her mind spinning as pain over took her she fell to the ground... The last thing she remembered was... Feeling and seeing herself being lifted into the air, before she passed out from pain and blood loss.

When she awoke she was in a bed, her body wasn't in as much pain, and it felt like the whole thing had been a dream...She sat up and looked around realizing this was not her room, nor any she had seen before. It was all red, everything, the bed, the blankets, the lights..."Where...Am I?" She moved to rub her head hissing in pain looking down to see her right arm in a sling in confusing feeling her head that was throbing in pain, her hand brued agains her forhead, feeling somthing wraped around it. "What..? what...Happened?" She felt fear weedling into her soul at her strange surroundings, She lowared her hand and looked down at it remebering the man from earlyer, seeing the Red ring still on her finger. "So..It wasn't a dream after all..." She spoke her thought out loud trying to understand what had happened after the crash, and where she might be. When suddenly a door slid open to her left, making her jump slightly. What appeared to be some kinda red clad, blue skined winged women with a strange symbol on her chest walked in looking at her with disinterest. "You." she said in a stern tone.

"M-me?" the girl repeated, much to the others annoyance. "You have been summoned by our master." She said looked down her nose at the human who was showing signs of fear for her, she seemed to enjoy that. "It would be wise to get up now. Unless you would rather I drag you there.." She smiled darkly at the human waiting for her to reply.

"Master?" She had a feeling that this women would have done just that and dragged her where ever if she did not obey, and she didn't have any other options right now... She got out from the bed, shaky on her legs. "Who are you?" She asked the strange women who waited by the door way... She didn't answer, instead she walked out the door. "H-hey wait!" the human girl hurried to the door way. The women had gone to the right...Was she supposed to follow? Probably...There was no one else the other way, so she supposed she would follow this...Strange women if it even was a women... she walked faster to catch up to the other women even though her legs still had a dulled pain with each step taking in the strangely dotted halls, and multiple closed doors along the way to where ever she was being lead. The hall ways were very high...Like a giant would be needed to walk down the halls.

"So..Um Where are we?" she asked the strange red clad women.

"We are in your planets Mesosphere." she answered arrogantly without looking back at her.

"Mesosphere?" she asked herself trying to remember what that even was suddenly realizing the walls to her right were actually windows and the dotted must have been stars. "Wait...I..We're in SPACE?!" She shouted in disbelief at what the women had told her just now. She stopped walking over to looked out the window for a closer look, gasping when she saw the Earth silently floating under them. "But...But how..I must be dreaming.." she said in disbelief.

The women laughed stopping as well, "You humans are so pathetic. Your kind haven't even gotten into space have you?" She asked in a taunting tone to the girl. The girl looked back at the women glaring slightly. "Apparently not." She spoke again, laughing slightly, continuing her walking. "Come /now/. You don't want to keep our Master waiting, He is quite unforgiving for such things."

The girl gulped feeling nervous bubbling in her stomach, but followed. A couple of turns and soon they were in a wide open room, what looked like control consuls around under all the wide windowpanes that made up the walls of the room, a large wall sat in the middle of the room with a few other much smaller chairs around at the middle consuls. Other people just as strange, who all wore almost the same strange red and black outfits as the women looked up from their work stations at them as they walked towards the center of the room, the girl could feel their judging eyes on her and it didn't feel good.

The women stopped in front of the wall before she spoke loudly up at it "Lord Atrocitus, I bring you the human who you have chosen to join us." The girl blinked in confusion, until the wall started to turn she realized that it wasn't a wall at all but a enormous chair and in it was a monster of a man, his face was scared badly, giving him a dangerous and angry look about him. He gazed down at them, his glowing yellow eyes judging even more harshly than any others had.

"You have awaken, human. Excellent, I am Atrocitus, Creator and ruler of the Red lanterns. I have chosen you to join us." His voice was deep and menacing. It took everything she had not to shake in fear of a man who could snap her with just his fingers like a tooth pick. "I saw what you did to that other human earlier...You picked up the Rings powers quickly... Not many humans can measure up to your anger...Tell me..What is it you are called?" He asked leaning his head down slightly to her, but when she didn't reply right away the women growled at her. "ANSWER YOUR LORD, YOU LITTLE WELP" She raised her hand as if to strike the girl, but stopped when Atrocitus rose his hand from the stone armrest and silenced her,

"Enough Bleez...Let her speak...Human...I am waiting..." He narrowed his yellow eyes at her the girl who blinked back at the intimidatingly large male in front of her trying to take in everything that was happening. So it all was real...Her name? Was it really so important? With no family left, her real name meant nothing to her... What was the point in keeping a name when everyone you loved was gone?

"I...Don't really have one...Sir." she spoke up, find more courage the more she said, "but I guess you could call me Solar Flare." She said, not sure where the idea for that name came from, but it sounded right some how.

"Solar Flare?" Atrocitus said, a strange smile pulling at his scarred face. "A very fitting name..." He said sitting back in his chair. "I welcome you, Solar Flare, into my Corps...Your training soon starts...Bleez, Skallox. Show Solar Flare around. You must be hungry after your accident Solar-Flare." He said, as a tall horse skulled man floated over to them, bowing his head to Atrocitus. "Uh..I...Yea...I'm a bit hungry, sir." She smiled awkwardly up at Atrocitus who still held that same smile from earlier, another creature, some ugly ball with teeth, floated up to him "Sire! A human?! Are you really sure it can even be trusted?!" He yelled loud enough for her to hear, but she ignore him as the other two lead her back out of the room.

"I'm Skallox," the horse faced man said once they were out of the room. "I never thought a human would be worthy of our corps." He said, but it wasn't as mean as it sounded. The women- Bleez scoffed. "We'll see how worthy she is in battle."

"Hmmm, what say you Solar-Flare?" Skallox asked tilting his skulled head at her.

"Me? Uh...I never been much of a fighter..I don't think I've ever been in a real fight actually."

Bleez laughed" SEE? She is a waste of a Ring! You should just be lucky for now human. But that luck will soon run out." She floated ahead of them with her nose up.

Skallox shook his skull at her leaving them behind "Do not mind her, she is just...Difficult...AH here we are...the mess hall, Let us find something for you to eat, yes?" He smiled, or what seems to be a smile since bone wasn't very expressive. But it was enough to make her feel...Slightly welcomed at least.

"That would be good...Do you got any grilled cheese?" She asked when the door slid to the side allowed them access to the room, the sound of other people talking and eating filled the air, and handful of other people were eating there meals, all of which were things she had never seen before. Large bugs, and strange gray goop among other things people were eating

"grilled..Cheeze? What is that?" He asked walking to a table that had a giant floating jellyfish thing hovering by it, and a cat like creature who was talking to the jelly fish.

"Uh...Nevermind.." She figured that earth food would be a rarity around here..."What's good to eat?" She asked as Skallox sat down with the other two, who were eating..some kinda steaming rolly-polly like thing... "Well, we have many thing that can be ordered, just ask the monitor." He lifted his hand gesturing to the tube at the center of the table...

She was hesitant, but also sat at the table, carfully giving the jellyfish a strained smile when its tentacles almost touched her. "Oh..uhh..okay..." she still didn't know what to do really... Skallox, coughed. "This is Ratchet, and Zin'tar." One of the jellyfishes tentacles pet over her hair, as if examining her. It didn't have any eyes so she guessed that was just how it 'saw' things... "This is Solar-Flare, She just joined us- Ratchet don't be rude." He said stirringly to the jellyfish who retracted its tentacle. "My apologies." A voice came from the jellyfish, who glowed purple form the middle of its gastrovascular cavity in time with what it said. Zin'tar on the other hand was laughing. "Aww looks like Ratchets likes you! Don't worry Solar, this big guys a real pushover!" she laughed again into her paws, before taking a bite of her...orange bug guts...

"I..am...not.." Came the reply from Ratchet, purple light blinking. both Skallox, and Zin'tar laughed at its reply making her smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad living here she thought. "Here let me get you something..."

Skallox then said something she didn't quite catch to the pipe in the middle of the table, a few moments later two more rolly pollies slid out on plates to both of them respectively. The steam coming off it had a strange dirt like smell, but it still didn't seem appetizing at all...Especially after Skallox picked his up and bit into it eagerly, squirting orange gunk on her...

Okay so maybe this was gonna be a bit harder than she thought...


	2. Lightingbolts and Lava Flows

**Lighting bolts and Lava flows...**

Heats of nature, few can beat. and even fewer can tame.

* * *

**5 years later...**

Kid Flash glanced between the exit and the girl laying on her back on the ground not 5 meters away from him, weighing his options. She was too heavy for him to carry her to a hospital. She was a Red lantern serving the Light, but he never remembered anything about her from his time, on top of that she had just put herself in a serious situation to protect him from- well it wasn't important they had run off after the attack, she was bleeding out of her stomach and her finger that had once held her Red ring was cut off falling somewhere within the rubble that had accumulated during the fight, not to mention the sword that had pierced her stomach...

He was about to just run off, leave the enemy that saved him for dead. He was grateful sure, but she could still be a threat. When he heard her gargled speak calling out for him weakly, blood spraying from her mouth with each word. "Im...pulse...?" She attempted to move, only to gasp, and scream in pain falling back onto the cold concrete of the warehouse. His feet seemed to make up his mind for him dashing to the girls side a moment later.

It took him a millisecond to realize he was calling from him even as Kid Flash, did she recognized him as Impulse? He had to let that thought go for a bit, "Hey stay still lady, you're hurt." Captain obvious over here looked her over now that her hair wasn't flames, he could see she had long brownish red hair matted with fresh blood from her wounds, she as a mess, but then again not many could get out looking this good after a run in with-

"I...I." She tried to say something else, but he shushed her. "Stay here, I'll get something for your..injurys" He knew it was hopeless, but he had to at least try something, maybe another teammate was nearby to help him with her. He sent out a distress signal from his suit, giving a short description of the situation, having her call him by his old name messed him up a little, Seriously who was this girl?!"This is Imp-Kid Flash, I have an injured girl here, I can't move her, not strong enough, need immoderate assistance in the old Corgony warehouse!" leaving out the part about her originally attacked him- well she never REALLY attacked him, more like taunted and harassed him a bit, which confused him the more he thought about the reports about her doing the same to other members. He didn't have much time to think about that, however, and hoped someone would come quickly.

After a quick zip around the warehouse, he found a first aid kit stashed away on the far side of the building that suffered the least amount of damage from the fight. She whimpered when he returned kneeling down next to her and started to wrap up her now nub of a hand quickly if she had her ring she could have seared her injuries closed with some fire... She tries to talk again to him. "'Pulse...You okay?" Kid Flash couldn't help but snort a laugh at her as he worked to finish up wrapping her injury "You got a sword through you and you're worried about me? You sure are a weird lady..." she attempted to laugh before groaning in pain again.

KF cleaned up the blood on her face. "Just hold on a bit longer I'm sure someone will come to help you." He sounded positive, but he was just trying to make her feel better, she shook her head closing her eyes tightly. "...With...out... my ring...I'll...I'll die..." That caught the young speedster off guard blinking down at her, "What? why? That's dumb." He said trying to lighten the mood while applying pressure to the wound on her stomach with both hands, causing her to hiss out in pain, opening her eyes at him that were welling up with tears. "Need...a doctor...Or-"

"Don't talk, someone is coming!" Why did he suddenly care so much about her? Did he feel sorry for her? She protected him, for no reason. After harassing him, and chasing him almost..playfully..., till that other guy came in really attacking him and then her after she attacked him in defense of the young speedster. He could have gotten away... Maybe. But why did she do it? She was crying now, shit.

"P-please...don't.. leave me...I'm...I'm scared." Her voice was barely a whisper at the end, as if afraid to even say it, reaching her other hand up towards him shakily and he knew she was fading fast by how her eyes kept unfocusing. He felt a pang in his chest of sadness for her but smiled kindly down at her taking her hand in his, keeping the other pressed to her stomach. "I won't... Everything will be okay Red I promise." He talked softly. "I owe you for taking the bullet for me- Well the sword." He joked lightly still trying to keep the mood light her breathing was becoming ragged and labored her grip was becoming weaker, so he held on to her hand tighter.

"He-heh...Sure...thing." She forced out closing her eyes again, she was losing too much blood, she would pass out soon, and without her ring... A crackle in his head and his comm came back to life, with the Flashes voice, "Kid? I'll be there in a few seconds, hold on." the voice made him smile and feel a bubble of hope in his chest. Everything would be okay. "Hey, Red! The Flash is coming, he'll get you to a hospital so you'll be okay."

She didn't respond to him, she was quiet, her body was quite and...hot...burning up, she was on fire, figuratively, of course. "The hell? H-Hey Red wake up!" He shook her but she still didn't respond. He felt his eyes prickle with tears from behind his goggles.

A gust of wind filled what was left of the warehouse kicking up dust as the Flash arrived beside Kid Flash recognizing the girl immediately as a member of the light, a Red Lantern known as Solar Flair, but he couldn't hear her heart at all, seeing his grandson holding her hand tightly, he spoke, since the young speedster didn't take his goggle covered eyes off her, "How did this happen?" She was a Lantern though not as skilled at the Green ones he knew they were still hard to put down, could the Kid have...

"She...protected me..from Deathstroke, and he attacked her." He said in a somber voice, all his hope felt so far away now. The Flash looked around what was left of the warehouse taking in the battle that had taken place, it made sense that Deathstroke could put her down with only a few attacks in her that he could see. The part about her protecting him was a bit of a shock for him to hear. He rested his hand on Kid Flashes shoulder before picking up the women bridle style and headed to the nearest emergency room where she was quickly taken from him and onto a gurney, he raced back only to find the young speedster still in the same stop he had left him in...

"Hey...come on let's get going, there a bank robbery back home I gotta stop, wanna help?" He tried to cheer the kid up it was such a strange few minutes for them both he was sure. "I'm gonna head back home..." The young speedster said, wiping the back of his hand over his eyes, Flash nodded patting his shoulder. "Don't think about it too much, Bart you're a kid, she might have felt bad about you being attacked..." He ran through all the reasons why she might have helped him and that was the only thing he could think of, with that he left Bart in the warehouse.

After a moment a look of determination came over his face, as he moved towards the rubble ahead of him...

"It has to be here somewhere...

* * *

After looking for an hour he found the ring still attached to the severed finger under 30 ft or so of rubble he gagged slightly, picking up with a newspaper and stuffed it into his pocket, then quick trip uptown 20 minutes later found Bart dragging the lantern already in a hospital gown out of the hospital wheeling towards unused base in a wheelchair he borrowed from the hospital it held together long enough to get her there at the speed he was going, so he marked that off as a little win for himself. It was short-lived, however, when he almost forgot to ice her severed finger hopefully he'd be able to reattach it after glancing at a few medical books. It wasn't looking too promising, so he busied himself with hooked her up to the medical equipment that was supplied in the building. The Doctors had already sewn up her stomach so he didn't have to worry about that.

She had been between conscious a few time in the first 5 days only enough to mutter a few things, thanking him, to laugh painfully at his poofy hair after he ran here from a late-running mission and rip her stitches, or when she woke up grasp helplessly at the throat tube when Bart had not been around during most of the seconds between her vomiting blood, and him having to rewash his hands again, she coughed a good 10 minutes after he helped her remove the tube from her throat then he starting to sew up a riped tear in her stomachs stitches caused by her coughing.

He talked to her to distract her and himself for the pain she was clearly in as she glared down at where her ring finger used to be. "You can stay here till you feel better, I...sorry about your finger." He glanced down at her as he finished sewing a knot and turned to wash his hands for the sixth time when he figured she wasn't going to reply to him.

"Why...Did you bring me here?" she growled softly all the time unconscious had made her head hurt, heck everything hurt still, and the last thing she wanted was to have to think more then she needed to.

"Well..Uh..." He laughed turning back towards her, quickly shaking the water from his hands. "You saved me...And I figured I should replay you? If you stayed back at the hospital any longer I'm sure the League would have come back to arrest you." He frowned a bit at the last part.

"Or the Light could have had me killed, once Deathstroke tells them I tried to kill him and help you." She mussed looking around for a window only to sigh in defeat and look back down at her hand. "It's not your fault Impulse."

"Huh? What's not?" He blinked his large confused green eyes at her comment, glossing over the fact she had been referring to him as Impulse their whole time together he'd get to it in a moment.

"Lossing my finger..and ring...It's fine...It's...I guess I'm free?" She did feel different now that the ring was gone, or it could be the morphine kicking in, a strange calming feeling, but a calm feeling that held back some kinda fear.

His mind drifted to the ring hidden in his sock draw back at his grandparent's house. "Free from the Ring and Light you mean?" He wasn't sure if he trusted her, even if she seemed nice it could all just be some act. He of all people knew how to hold on a performance.

"Kind of...I could go back to being a normal human...Just on another Earth."

"Still pretty crash, right? Uh, I'm Kid Flash by the way not Impulse."

She looked him up and down and hmmed before speaking "I'm Solar Flair, but you can just call me Sol. Probably should have mentioned that sooner, and sorry but...I can't see you as Kid Flash, You'll always just be Impulse to me, Bart."

He eyed her curiously and alarmed at what she had just said. "Areyoufromsomeothetimelineorsomething?"Bart questioned a little quickly, pulling up a chair seemingly out of nowhere, eyeing her through narrowed eyes. "You said something about another earth?

"Another Earth probably, unless this is a really long coma." She snorted, looking around the room with a nervous sigh, before looking back to the speedster. "... I'm from an Earth where we just have stories of your heroes, not the real ones We just know really personal stuff too. "

"Not. Crash. Sol. So that's how you know my name?"

"Yeeeeaaahh?" she was reluctant to tell him anything, what if this wal an illusion by Psymon or the Martian? she could be manipulated mentally easier without her ring to protect her.

"Wait...DidyoutelltheLightabout-" he sat up even more alarmed than earlier. She held her hands up to him, worried he might run off or something

"Hey, hey chill dude I didn't tell the Light any more then the Lanterns knew. I'm not an idiot. I swear."

He watched her before relaxing, No villain had known anything more then it seemed they would unless they were keeping it secret, he felt he could trust her on this. He really should get in touch with Nightwing or Robin at this point...

"Alright...I believe that. for now, but how much more do you really know?" He had to get some kinda basic level on what she knew and how useful it could before later.

"I can't really tell you, i mean what if your like...Evil?"

"Seriously?!"Kid Flash groaned slapping his hand in his face. "Why would that make sense?"

"Hey, come on as if that has never happened before in like so many different ways? Should I bring up the League, Clay face pretending to be someone, the Martian mind badoggling someone or Blue Beetles being possessed?"

"Okay,okay,okay I get it your careful. and Blue wasn't possessed he had his mind taken over by the Reach."

"That's like possession, but with extra steps." She snorted at him and crossed her arms waiting for him to retort back.

"NO WAY!" He pointed to his head. "Blue was all messed up cause they...You know messed with that beetle on his back and it made him act all evil, Er..That's' not possession...I don't think? What's so funny?"

Sol had started laughing halfway into Barts ramblings.

"Love how your defending Blue harder than Flash, which just proves your Bart, because everyone knows the original KidFlash is a big'ol Flash-fanboy."

Bart wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I know just as much about the Flash as the other Kid Flash." It hurt to be compared to someone you didn't even really wanna be, especially from some women you had just recently though would have killed you. 

* * *

was busy with school, and 'Kid Flash stuff' and hangingoutwithfriendssonoonesuspectsanything so he would have to visit less often, twice a day at most. Which was fine with Sol, more quiet time, and healing and sleeping, he even let her borrow a pad to go on the internet with. But after being without it for so long, all the news just seemed so..upsetting especially this Gordon Godfrey guy.

At the end of the third months, he was gone for two days without even popping up to check on her. She hoped Deathstroke didn't finish the job he started, he was a stickler like that. It was about, 12:31 PM. and she was just settling back into the bed after using the bathroom, when the speedster had rushed into the room, shouting excitedly about something she couldn't catch, she sat up groaning at his quick words.

"THISISSOAMASINGSOLICAN"TBELIEVEITTHISISSOOCRASH!" He was bouncing around the room like a rubber band man.

"Alright hang on slow down, kid, What's going on now?" She asked holding back at the smile that was starting to grow just from his own excitement about whatever it was that had him riled up like this.

"MY DAD AND AUNT WERE JUST BORN!" His voice hit her before she actually saw him he was still vibrating so strongly with excitement. "I got to hold my dad so crash!"

Sol wasn't sure how to respond to that, nodding at his fuzzy form "Wow- uh...Happy birthday?"

He laughed at her reply, moving to check the IV bag "SorryIwasgoneforsolong" He was now solid, taking the bag of the arm of the

* * *

After she healed enough, the ring blinked till she opened her eyes,

Impulse had attempted to hide the fact the red lantern was hiding away while so much was happening, but after only three months a few team members noticed his strange behavior and leave of absence

Three months was all it took for Jamie to actually have enough of Bart's extra strange behaviors and distractedness. Granted it was Impulse's and he always was, but recently things were even worse, and the beetle was sure Bart was hiding something from them. Now, Jamie wasn't one to snoop around, but when he was worried about his friend, who had seemed more hungry and tired then he had been than last month he has to ask about it,

* * *

"You look really run down, why don't you come to sit down and talk to me? I got chicken wheezes~" Jamie grinned at his friend, taking a seat on his own bed

"That was a pun and I love you, but I cannot tell you my spoilers."

"Bea why you do this to me? I am the blue beetle III. The best beetle."

"That's true, but still an opinion, which I agree with-"

"Thank you."

"But Still. You might be upset, and yea. Not crash."

"I know you wet the bed, but I still love you."

"No, bro, wft. Not even close."

"You ate all my chips but I still give you chips."

"Shit u right. Okay, Red Lantern girl is in base 9."

"..."

[dkaldsjflajdflkjsdlkfjasdjfkdjsfsdjflksd65465123315468sd4f6a4s6]

"..."

"..."

" Beetle is freaking out right now,"

"I figured he would. She said he would but...Eh."

"Why U DO DIDS? She evil!"

"She saved me, Shes good, I can tell. My Impulse is telling me."

"That- That's not even a thing!"

"Is so, stinky-poop-pusher"

"Rude"

[Rude]

"Help me?"

"...UGH. Yes. BUT we must tell...Supaboio"

"...Okay, that's a good deal."

"And Nightwing- probably Batman...or Green lanterns-"

"I mean all are bad ideas tbh, I mean that's not really crash telling everyone... Plus green and red are fighting, they might you know...kill her?"

"Facts. but, then who else who can keep secrets? She might try to eat out brains or something evil."

They share a look

"... Robin!"

"ROBIN!"

[Bird child]


	3. Miss Interrrogation

BACK AT THE BASE OF BASENESSSSS

Solar flair is trying to construct a small cat with a knife on the end of its tail, the tail swished twice before is hissed in pain and deconstructed just as Solar flair hissed in pain from her head ache, she has been off the life supports for 5 days, the feeding tube was giving her horrible anxiety almost as bad as the needles in her arm, but at least the arm as less hassle to deal with...

Why did you return to me ring i though you hated me?

meh. i am only here because the fleet footed on saved your life long enough for us to reattach.

Wow thanks you'd make a great parasite

I would extend to you the same feelings.

hurtful.

"-lese control that beetle!" A voice shouted as the front door opened, be fore a gust of wind blew her hair back, as Impy runs in, as usually, but this time behind him after a minute flies in a beetle of blue! not as sexy as the Big beetle of blackness, or the anorexic beetle of green, but his eye were perhaps the most beautiful golden color that neither had had. Another boy hung back a bit till the other moved into other room.

"Howdy" HORRIBLE That was voice vomits, her voice cracked and ebbed off. she was still healing, and it really sucked her ring was being slow about it, but without her lantern power to fill it back up she might as well have been dead soon any way...

"Hey.." The blue one smiled at her wearily, and the tensions eased among everyone, Imy was sure to see to that, "So this is Solar Flair, she saved me fro my butt from deathstroke, a few months ago!"

She snorted at him and shook her head looking back towards the whatever the heck was in front of her.

"Why are they here? Your bad at keeping secrets."

"Thye would have found out eventually, butter this way then walking in you naked-"

"Ughhhhhhh pervert"

"I said i was sorry!" hands up in defense, blushing hard when everyone looked at him.

"PFff nice, Kid Flash" Robin shook his head hiding a smile, it was pretty funny to see his team mate blush up like a tomato so suddenly like that.

solar glanced over to robin when he called Impy that, so the time must be past that too, how sad.

"So did you bring me real food or you just gonna hold out on me again?"

"That;s actually why i brought robin...kinda... Heh, and uh..no i don't think you can have real food yet,. "

"Im better at this stuff." HE said coming closer as if to as permission to come closer.

"Hell help you better the ni can."

"and beetle?"

"uh..." impy glaces at beetle

"Just wanted to thank you for saving our friend, cant be easy taking on a deadpool without a healing factor"

oooo right in the gut.

"Sure kid."

"YEah, Kids kinda important to our team." Robin smirked checking on the drip and all that medical jargon. very important junk.

Anyway Wow friendship so cool "So you guys are like friends or whatever? Thats cool... Whats his favorite color?"

"What?"

" I mean your friends so you should know"

"I know what it is, I just...That was pretty strange question."

"Im bored, i been sitting here for weeks with just this guy to keep me company every few days

"...True" beetle nodded closing his eyes

"Agree" Robin chimed in while going about his work

Impy, or Kid just huffed tapping his food on the floor while crossing his arms. "I'm great company! I made you a newspaper hat!"

"And I loved it, for the 12 seconds i had it be fore i used it to vomit in. Honestly."

"Ugh"

Blue snicked while beetle chirped every now and them nervously at any moment from the lantern, but it promised to be good till something happened...maybe.

"Oh what day is it? I haven't thought about it in so long i lost track of time, this ones never around so it's hard to guess from the inside of a box, might wanna invest in a skylite boys."

"could be useful... INSERT A SIGNIFICANT DATE HERE. " Robin pulled away from fixing a bag in the rolly stick thingy. you know that one. I dont think even solar flar knows what its called so lets not worry too much about that thing. um...Then...

"huh ...really? weird... It's that date already...You sure you don't wanna interrogate me or something? I ean i did work for the light. and the beetles~" she laughed a bit voice growing a bit since the first time she spoke today.

"Im sure what ever you know at this point we already know."

"...Alright..."

"Unless there is something you are willing to share?" another spoke up more smartly.

"Hmmm maybe. but you might already know."

"Your still with them?"

"...I attacked Deathstorke, what do you think?"

"...Green Lanterns wont like you being here once they know your still hiding around."

"And? Im not doing anything, i can leave once im-" bleh all over the beetles feet. lord, please why must you do this.

"Well thats gross."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Blue tried not to throw up too, and stop the beetle from shanking her in the face. It wasn;t really an 'attack' unless she vomited acid?! No beetle stop, chill she can't do that. LIES.

AFTER EVERYONE GETS CLEAND UP

"Oh shit, okay well ya'll help me get mah lantern power, and i shall asset you in information and maybe tell you where some are hidding? IDK bro"

"Sounds legit lets do it"

Wowowowowowoowowowoowowowowoowowowo

this whole time uh bat man is watching because his son was gone for too long and he stalked the camera all the way to the hid otu then the ones in the hide out, glares at this scean, and then closes it, he seems to think they have it handled ans goes back to more importantt case of finding a bomb in Gotham banks, he could handle this for now...

Shit beetle, and the rest ask Sol where she last had the lantern power.

"It was taken by one of the light, either Klarion or the Mantis...or The beetles"

"Seriously?!"

"Hey they all ganged up on me okay?! Meanie Lexy and his ideas."

"Uh okay?"

"Hmmm, beetles are hard"

"Agree, Blacks super hard, and Greens shifty safes almost un beatable, unless we get the martian in the suit , i got to uh...Blac before that way..."

"that's still risky."

"Klarion is strong."

"Is strong but easily angered and and foolish even his cat can see that." Sol chimed in

"I can see why Beetles would want your power, but Klarion?"

"Its still magical and he likes pissing people off"

"Noted."

"Mantis though, Are you sure Lex didn't get a hold of it?" Robin watches Sol with suspicion

"What u tryin to say bro?"

"You could be leading us on, no offence but just because u saved Kid dosent make you a good guy, can't you just find it with your ring?"

"... I never said i was a good guy, and it takes more power then you think to do that, I'm not exactly a pro at this."

TENSION.

BEETLE BUZZES LOUDLY.

"Uhh guys...Come on, lets just cool it alright ie."

"..."

"...Tell Batman then if you are not sure about me. If hes not under some brain control, tch, id still trust his judgement on me. "

"...Funny thing for a lantern to say." Said a new voice.

Everyone turns to the door to see arsenal. Glaring at the group. "Why are you three harboring this lunatic?" He demands

"..." Robin was still watching Solar Flair.

"Shes injured and useful."

"Yikes, Blue. Tell Beetle I love him too."

"She's my friend".

The ring blinked a few times.

"...Ha! You guys are idiots. Shes pretty, so you saved her you mean?"

"Look Arse don't get grumpy your hate didn't help you." Sol huffed tired of all the yelling and such, she might just go look for her Lantern herself. She stood up huffing once more, squeezing her ring between her fingers to form a more suited look then the pjs she had before.

"Ill try to use my ring to find it, but I might not useful in combat for long if I keep using it.."

"Thats fine, we can deal with that."

There is talk after she locates it, she tells them a few places that might still be hiding mutants and runaways. Everyone left the safe house.


	4. Flashlight hide-n-seek

"Blue r u payin attention?"

"Hmm?"

"Your stating at me man its... weird..."

There's a disturbance in the force Jamie reyas. The enemy has detected our presence.

"Ay, Sorry Sol, beetle was talking to me.. We better move faster guys"

"Ughh I cant believe you didn't remember your Oath What kinda of Lantern are you?!"

"A fucking shitty one apparently."

"Watch your mouth young lady."

"Sorry, sir

"?! Your nice to him?" Beetle blinked at her

"Ye, He's my second favorite, Green lantern"

"Whis the first?" Bart Quickly asked, regardless of the tenetion in the air

"You know know one ever asked that..." blushes

"?"

"?"

Wellll?" Hal asked with a growing smirks sure he would be her favorite.

"Oh... " laughs " Kilawog~"

"I..." ...He was..confused.

"Dont judge me bro, I'm just apparently into the buff pink guy, also morally hes pretty amazing tbh and just kinda attractive, i mean he's got that cute tail!"

John Chuckles.

Hal groans "Dude no ugh images "

"Ahem, I ask again, How. Did you forget your /Oath/?"

"...I don't really like it okay! IT's...fucking weird, and makes me feel gross saying those words."

" Makes sense, Hard to memorize something you don't like..." Hal said rossing his arms over his chest to give her a critical look, "But. With out that you could die. Kinda stupid, kid."

"Thanks Hal, I'll remember that when I need some mask lessons too."

his arm flew up over his head "How the heck did you-"

"Honestly, didn't even need to know you before I became a Red lantern, they cures ya'll up and down the planet, it's a wonder your ears aren't always /burning/."

"We get it your a little dweeb who's in over her head."

"What If i just join you guys and-"

"No way!"

"Your not even giving her a chance ese!"

John had been silently watching them talk while thinking of a solution to his Red Lantern problem, One hand, she came to this place to join the Light and the Beetles, but never hurt anyone even according to j'on, still she should be taken to the corp to be sentenced... "Giving if her story is true, she was still a rouge Red Lantern in places she shouldn't be."

To Solar it felt like rings had started glowing around her.

"-Just a friendly visit to my favorite heros~ that CAN'T be a crime!"

"Sorry guys, she's not some cute girl you can hide in your grandparents basement." Hal steps towards Solar, and before she could clutch her Power battery handle, Bart ran in front of her to meet him.

"HEY you can't just take her after everything we just went through! Shes practically defenseless!"

"I can still bite Hals ear off..." her ring glowed now too, dim and fading still but she didn't want to seem weak right now with Bart in danger like that. Just another thing she admired about him. Bold. Cocky. And-

"No ones biting anything off."

That voice... "BAtman!?"

It was him, REALLY him, the man, the myth, THE LEGEND, square jaw, bat ears, cape, belt emblem and ALL. 6'1 he had to be. She was over analyzing, she HAD to stop gawking and pay attention! It was BATMAN, if he was with the Lanterns here she would...Really be disappointed in her hero. ugh. Still would love him. even if he got me killed, THAT'S devotion man.

"Lower your rings." He grunted walking over to the group,

"Batman we got this " Hal started but cut off from a look by the Bat as he passed them to stand infront of impulse.

"Oh god Batmans gonna punch me in the faceee. Its the worst day of my life..." She felt like crying, but she had to...to stay strong! But damn he was more intimidating then she imagined him being, his boots must add a foot. or te ears make his seem bigger. She stood up straighter,

"I'm not punching you in the face, We will talk when this is over." He narrowed his eyes at Bart and her then went to talk to the other Green Lanterns.

"I think i should have tried harder to try uniting our Corps...Or something...Does that even sound like a good idea guys?" She spoke her thoughts low enough for him to hear with out fear of them over hearing from the distance they had moved from them, to be frank trying to run at this point would be pointless, unless Bart was secretly lifting pickle barrels, of course while simultaneously eating them.

" I think so, your not a bad person." Beetle retracted a staple gun with a sigh finally calming his AI friend.

"If you cant be Red why not green, isn't Guy both?"

"BI Lantern you mean?" Solar grined at him and winked at Bart who laughed excitedly.

"Y-eah! haha You could be hehe"

"HmmmI migth just already be

"Oh you... really are human under that.. Armor...hehe."

"You... thought i wasn't human?"

"W-well NO... i meean i didn't...NOT think you were human i just ... thought you could have also been an alien of some sort? I mean i wasn't gonna rule it out... um Your still pretty?"

"P-pretty?" He blushes and chuckles "what? "

"I was just saying. As humans go."

"Your human." Impy questioned making face

"And?"

"...have you been with...aliens?"

"...ahem ... I... A few. Another Red lantern Skallox, and someone I don't wanna talk about right now."

"Why not?"

"Bart."

"No, its okay.. Uh..they hurt me, I wouldn't really say I was actually...with, with them and its still kinda pisses me off thinking back to how...how weak I was. " tries not to cry and hiffes annoyingly, wiping her eye free of wetness

Both boys looked at each other in the odd silence till Blue nudged Impy

"Heyitsokay! I didnt mean to bring that up for you. I know how its like being uh.. traumatized by someone close to you."

"Yikes. Spoilers much, nerd?" She attempted to sneer but she just shook her head. "Not important. Moving on."

"Right."

"Wecouldtalkaboutit sometimeifyouwant If you ever wanna stay around that is."

"..."

Beetle sighed at his hostess friend, all the pushing would just make her angry.

"Could be helpful... Thank you."

Bart grinned

"Theres a wire missing from here. Something was ripped out. "

\- 


	5. Sold my Soul and Broke my Bones

He dragged her by her arm into his room when they were alone in the hall way ."What did I tell you, you stupid human?" He slapper her again, hard enough to make her stumble, a small mercy from a 6'ft bug alien who could easily knock her unconscious with no effort at all. "Undermining me in front of the others like that?! Your lucky I pity you vile creature." He moved to back her the wall of his quarters.

"My sincerest apologies master, I didn't mean to speak against you. I was only...Trying to offer more solutions to the- he slammed his four fingered hand into the wall, claws scraping down it watching as his ring glowing threateningly making her gulp and shudder up at him looming down over her.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence worm I know whats best of my team. And newbies need to know their place..." she couldn't meet his five beddie eyed gaze any longer , but one of his other 4 hand's cupped her chin making her look up at him. "Skrollix mated with you often- Your such a disgusting little /cross breeder/ but can't match dna outside your own. heh, Lucky, I'm sure your offspring would have been hideous." His hand had moved up to run through her unlit reddish hair.

She was getting angry now, it was rare as of recently her rage of X'antin overwhelmed her fear of him, but tonight his constant belittlement of her and her race.. and the stinging in her cheek, his hands on her...His disgusting eyes on her...How he dare even mention Skollx name when he let him die! Her hand moved on its on before she could stop it, slapping his hand off her head.

"Don't insult Skollx like that you coward, if he was still alive you wouldn't dare-."

"YOU. Dare!" His ring constructed a vice around her throat making her sputter.

"I could end you and even Atrocitus wouldn't care about your life. It would be a mercy for your ring being held back by its pathetic new master..." Her face was getting red from the lack of air. he was about to release her when he felt a hard blow to his abdomen. Solar had retaliated with a hulk hand sized fist. she coughed falling to her knees when he released her neck from the sudden attack. The attack wasn't strong enough to stall him long enough however, as her concentration was still wavering from oxygen loss. "You will regret that worm." he kicked her hard with his exoskeleton hard legs in the side sending her into a wall, even with out the ring, he could out match her. she thought, seeing double while trying to find away to breath thorough unresponsive lungs. Batman wouldn't give up... But I'm /really/ not him...

X'antin picked her up by her hair with one hand making sure his claws dug into her skull. "I don't know what he saw in you...Really. He was strong...and you made him weak." His other hands started to punch her body and face, She tried blocking but she could only block to many of his quick hard strikes before it just felt pointless, she held er arm over her stomach and face just trying to block some important places. "Your pathetic! You won't even use your ring!"

"I think that's enough for today Sol, your really breaking though to this and I dont want to over whem you" she said to the girl anger gripping a flaming pillow in her fists, "Oh..yes..sorry I didn't mean to! ...oh shit" she tossed the pillow on the floor and stomped the flames out with her foot

She smiled kindly at the girl, trying not to show any pity in her voice when he spoke again "Kid Flash said you have had trouble sleeping.

"Heh..Kid Flash..You know when /I/ was a little girl. Our Kid flash was Flash right now, i guess Bart would still be kid flash by that logic thought i guess. Never seen him in JL or JLU though and Kid from The Teen titans back them wan obviously Walls...I'm pretty sure..."

"...Were you friends with him?"

Oh god no! He was...Wasn't even real..technically, just in fictional...cartoons and comic book media..."

"...I see. You only grew up with the tales not the actual hero."

"Yeah...He was just a helpful voice in the madness really...heh. HE was a- Is a great Flash, not saying the current one isn't! Of course but I just...Grow up with a different Flash- You know?"

"I know." She smiled. "Did you ever know of Impulse?"

"..Yeah he was around ins comics and later on is shows and cartoons, relatively new in a way. I look up to Mostly the Batfamily and the Flash family, not that any other hero group isn't assss great, but."

"You clearly have a type, or a few types."

Yikes. you are good.

Thank you, and may i ask about how you feel about Blue beetle?

Blue? A friend of a friend, good kid, Why do you ask.

Beelte seems to act out around your ring.

Yeah, rings not to happy about the scarab either, but, we make thing work out with faith, trust, and pixi dust. heh

Hah...

You know a lot about both family's it seems.

"Well i don't mean too...The information is just so...Readily abalble, i can go down the street and ask who ever who batman really is and they'd tell me for sure 73% of the time. unless there not you know normal. heh"

"J'hn told us about your request, are you sure you want to go through with that? It could demode the relationships you have already made, gaping confusing holes into you memory if you think to hardly on them.

"I don't want to hurt them, and if Light had known what i knew, it could have destoried peoples lives, my role modles life, i think for the sake of the ideals i swore to back then, and for what i believe...I shouldnt know what I know. In this world at least."

"You really take this seriously."

"Of course. Batmans a serious guy, can't ruin Batdads and Flashdad's life for the sake of a few memories of some cartoons and comics right, heck anyones lives, that why it might take so long...Theres alot in there, ughh im just gonna hate when it gets to the porn."

"Ahem...Regardless...I think you shoul tell the 'Dads' so of the things you know before the swipe.."

"...Yeah...Wally meant a lot to me, and im sure he meant a lot to them, so maybe some stories of his future that would have been might cheer them up."

"We all enjoyed that Energy bar fiasco you shared with us, it seems so him."

"Heh yeah it was, Oh so Trickster, Orion, Flash, and Batman walk into a bar."

"I'm listening... "

Skerllx was her only friend at first, MiMira a catlike creature was her second along with Ragorth the giant sentient floating jellyfish. She founded a team with them because the were all new to the corps, less judgmental and more willing to train along side a human, and under the elder Lantern training and care, and Srtillx had recently gone up from being a newbie himself and saw her struggling with the of space and the advanced world around her. It was like watching a child wander among scorpions, he had said to her one day after training. watching her try to fight off a few constructed enemies at once.

Humans were strongly looked down upon, not only for there late arrive to the knowledge of space life and unfamiliar to advance space travel, and yet had superpowerd beings protecting it, not to mention it was under Massive Green Lantern perfection. So it was no wonder why the where hated by all if not most of the other Red lanterns. Thankfully there was another human lantern, She only met him a few time, but he wasn't really her type.

"alizeti"

"Ah-la-zer-tea?

His warm chuckle caused her cheeks to dust with pink "Zeti, Alizeti"

"Alizerti" she tried again trying to to show how frustrated she was about this. "Why are you even teaching me this stuff if my ring can just translate things?

"Its just safer to know certain words in another more widely know language." he explained, although he would not deny he enjoyed the time he could spend with her that was not under the eyes of other lanterns.

"What am I even saying?"

"My peoples language, they used to be more vast, but...as with may of Lanterns my world was taken from me as was my...flesh, not that it matters, I'm still here." Skallox's head resembled the skull of a big goat, or even and antelope with the horns going back the way they did. Perhaps one of the more unique cases of the rings mercy letting him live on even with no real thing keeping the... what ever his race was, body alive.

"Right... "

"Ah... Alizeti, you think too much about pointless things, we should keep training."

He moved to stand up, when he was stopped by her hand grabbing his. "Can't training wait? It's been a long day of drills already, heh, besides It's nice spending time with you."

"...Hmph. You say so. Not just trying to get out of training are you?"

"Skallox..." her hand was still holding onto his which was becoming moist the longer he allowed her to hold onto his own. He grimaced only slightly at the wetness, something about her body language was suddenly different, and the way she had said his name, made him wanting to hear more of it.

"Solar Flair?" He never knew her by any other name, he wasn't sure if it even was her real name, but it fit her some how, now more then ever as her hair had started to become redder by the Constance flare of her hair.

A simple kiss, the first of many in secret.

She had been injured again, this time more seriously, and she had to be fed by someone, and he had to help her. It was then he realized he had some kind of favoritisum towards her, He wasn't sure why he felt they way he did the thought to himself as he walked into the room and her eyes light up when he entered the room on the fourth day with a bowl of stewed protein that was essential to a humans health and diet. She had been waiting for him to come, it was...cute. " I brought you dinner" He said feeling foolish after it left his mouth.

Sols lips twitched up into a small smile. "I can see that."

He stood there awkwardly for a minute. "Come sit down hon." She said patting a spot next to her on the medical bed. He obliged without a second of hesitation.

"What food did you bring me?"

"Human food." He said doing his best to sound convincing to her curious gaze.

"Not sure if I trust that Skallox." She smirked at him sniffing the air. and sighed. "It does smell good."

"It is good. It is protein,and earth plants, since you cannot seem to digest some of the vegetation the rest of us can...I don't understand how humans have survived for so long the way they do. You require so much help, and are so fragile."

"You see me as fragile?"

"N-no I..The other humans seem that way, i suppose some other life forms have the ability to be just as fragile if not more so as well..."

"If you say so"

After a long trip to another part of space, further then Sol had ever been, the team stopped on a small moon to rest and hitch a ride on an incoming meteorite. Sol made her way over to Skallox who was looking out at the star filled sky. "You did well today, you have gotten better at controlling your ring." HE said looking to her briefly when she was next to him, then back to they sky watching for the meteorite

"Thanks..." She smiled at his praise, sitting down on a rock near by him. "I never though I'd get to see starts that aren't even in my solar system...its so beautiful."

"Balls of fire burning in the sky...heh"

"I guess i just see beauty in many things, habibata "

He chocked when his ring translated her last word, looked her over curiously as if unsure if she has meant to say that.

His touch was soft, and gentile since she was smaller then he was, he he didn't want to hurt her more then she had been. now curled in his lap on a red planet separated from the rest of the team when they got rushed by green lanterns during an attack to a space port.

"It hurts..." She groaned to him, after he had seared her wound closed while he only scoffed back at her, "You had worse my alizeti." He teased her by tugging on a few strands of hair he had been running his fingers through to distract her from the pain she was feeling, they where being attacked and all he could think about was her hair and how soft it was, her body had relaxed when he had started, which was good for her healing wounds, and inflamed lungs, he admittedly had relaxed from the tense fighting quickly as he stroked her head. "You will be alright. I am here with you." he whispered to her, glancing at the sky as a green streak zoomed past them. he hated to hide like a weakling, but... It was better option than being out numbered in a fight right now.

He glanced between them curiously when she did not follow him, he sneered a hurt smiled

"It's okay if you moved on... I would understand under the circumstances given to us at the time."

"It's...complicated."

"So you say..."

"The other Lanterns hate me back there...I don't really wanna go back there. Even if you say things are different now. "

"They are. We have broken up into different groups. I want you with us, With Bleez and the others. The ones who matter for the real cause we swore to."

"I would slow you down."

"You have your strengths, i would not extend it if i was not certain of your abilities, and always be room for improvement when among the elite."

"Dude, she doesn't wanna go with you!" Impy growled at the tall goat headed creature

"... These humans...are your friends Solar?"

"Of course, so are you."

"You always had a strange approach to your powers, allies seem to improve your anger, people to argue with and quarrel, but you get protectively angry as well, which is a different anger then what we easily feel when we want to kill people."

"Being different just what im all about.""

He made a laughing sound shaking his head. "You belong with your own kind here...At least for now."

"I would love to re join you in the future, if you really need me...but...I think here is where I need to be. I hope Atrocitus wont be too angry."

"He will be...But your not one to betray us indefinitely." He sneered at her again just as more red lanterns came walking/ floating over to them, "So I'll be sure he won't kill you right away." He sounded disappointed, but knowing she would be at least safe from the thing the rest of the corp were about to get mixed up in...He was relived. "Untill next time Alizeti." He uncrossed his arm and turned to leave when he was hugged by Solar. "Ugh show some affection you old Goat!If you die again I won't forgive you this time!" Her hug was strong, not stronger then he could break out of of course, but it was a strangly welcoming pressure around him. Big eye teared up as they stared up at him with that same cute lost puppy look he first seen when she joined years ago. "I'll be okay...You worry too much Sol...I will link communications with you often when I am away..." He spoke lowly to her as he blushes trying to push her away after realizing the others were watching with bemusement at them.

"Hmmmmm!" Her hug tightened slightly around him before she released his waist making him sigh "I swear humans are so overly emotional."

"You have no idea." Blue beetle said nudging Impy.

Sol had to cling to Impy after her Lanter 'friends' left. True Atrocatious was angry she refused to join, but it seemed his cat calmed him down...Or so she was told over a message from Beelz after they left the solar system.


End file.
